Belated Valentine's
by DaemonicKitten
Summary: A random idea that JUST popped into my head. When a certain Lieutenant Colonel misses Valentine's day, who will he surprise once he's up and around again? ONE-SHOT. COMPLETE and yes, sucky summary. Sorry


**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

**Note** : This was a random, late Valentine's day idea, I had. I don't know if it's been done before, but if so let me know and I can take it down. This is actually one of very few recent SGA ideas I've had, so...anything works, right?

**Summary** : Injured in an off world attack, when a certain Lieutenant Colonel misses Valentine's day, who will he surprise once he's up and around again? Regulations be damned!

**Legend** :

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_**Notes/Messages**_

**Flashbacks/Dreams/Visions**

**(Scene/POV Changes)**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I'd never been big on Valentine's day. Last year, I found out I was more popular than I thought, and was a little irritated to find love poems, boxes of chocolate, and bouquets of flowers in my office. This year, we decided to have a small party. Actually, it was more Lorne's idea. He said it was a good way to get the Athosians, and Ronon a little more used to our customs and holidays.

Just before the party, however, we'd had an attack on our Alpha site. It was a small group of Wraith, and really didn't seem to be such a big deal. I still sent John and his team, with Lorne's team as backup, to deal with it. I didn't want to risk anything happening to Alpha site, just because of some curious Wraith.

Imagine my surprise when John got himself shot with a Wraith blaster. Not a stunner, either. He was rushed back to Atlantis with a severe burn on his chest. Carson was all over him the moment he got back, and had hurried him into surgery as soon as he could.

The party was still held, as the problem was solved in time, and we were all assured that with a few days bed rest, Colonel John Sheppard would be back to his usual, charming self. I'd been right, too, to avoid the party. That day, I'd received about a dozen Valentine's gifts, mostly anonymous. At least this year it seemed a little more innocent. The people sent best wishes for John, and friendly greetings in their cards.

Maybe they'd caught that John and I were...close.

Yes, we were dating. That's probably what you'd call the few romantic dinners, passionate kisses, and random bouquets of flowers I received from him. We didn't really do anything _big_, but we were more to ourselves, anyways. The dates were small and simple, and yet I couldn't be happier. I thought we were being discreet, as I was still uncertain about the regulations, but maybe I was wrong?

I wasn't complaining. We weren't declaring ourselves in public, but we weren't really being secretive, either. We were just enjoying our time together, and making the most of it.

Yet, here I am, making my way back to my quarters after a long day at work. John had finally been released from the infirmary, and had met me in my office to apologize profusely for not being at my side for the party. I was just glad to see he was alright. I think the kiss I gave him gave _him_ that impression, too.

When I opened the door to my quarters, I stood there in shock, feeling lost.

"Did I enter the wrong room?" I questioned, out loud, as I looked around. Certainly this _was_ my room, but I didn't really recognize it at the moment.

There were several beautiful bouquets of alien flowers lining my walls, and a large box of chocolates sitting dead center of my room. Also, when I swiped my hand over the light panel, several electronic candles lit up, instead of the usual lights, bathing my room in a soft glow.

"Wow." My heart was pounding frantically, and I could only take in how utterly amazing this all was. I walked over to my bed, thinking on how elaborate yet simple this was, and my heart automatically went out to John, who I knew was the only one who could have done this for me. "Beautiful." I looked at the flowers and found myself gasping. In the low artificial light of the room, the blue Arcadian roses glowed brightly.

When I made it to the bed, the door slid shut behind me, leaving me stuck in the faintly lit room, and a soft jazz began to play over the intercom. It was one of my favorites, I recalled. One John and I enjoyed together.

I took my sweet time getting to the box of chocolates. This moment seemed too perfect to rush, and I felt that if I moved too fast, I'd ruin it. It was a large box, red and in the shape of a heart. Seeing the white bow on the top, with the small white card, I carefully reached out and picked up the card.

_**Words simply can't express how I feel about you.**_

_**Marry me?**_

There was no signature, but I recognized the writing. I felt tears slipping down my chin as I shakily reached out and opened the box. There, amongst the individually wrapped chocolate covered cherries -which were also my favorite- was a white satin box. As I reached out, picked it up and opened it, I saw the beautiful diamond ring inside. It was simple yet elegant, something I'd pointed out to John on one of our vacations back to earth.

Maybe I hadn't dared to believe why he was asking, at the time, but I still found myself shocked into silence as I stared at the stunning ring.

A single blue diamond sat in the dead center of a thin gold band. On each side of it was a glittering, perfectly cut emerald.

I'd pointed it out to him, because it was obviously my favorite. The blue diamond was different, yet beautiful, reminding me of the ocean of Atlantis. The emeralds reminded me of John's eyes, and so the ring made me think of Atlantis, where I'd really gotten to know and love him, and him, himself.

Did that sound cheesy?

Hearing the door open behind me, I startled, but as it shut, I felt relaxed again. Somehow, I'd gotten so used to John, I was able to tell his presence from that of anyone else. I heard him approaching softly, behind me, and still didn't turn around.

"I'd have gotten to one knee and proposed in the lunch room, if I knew that was what you wanted." His tone was light, and filled with warmth. "But I know you're a private person." He kept coming silently, until his arms wrapped around my waist.

I leaned back into his hold.

"Do you like it?"

I could still feel the tears running down my cheeks, and my throat felt tight. I didn't trust myself to speak, so I nodded with my head against his shoulder.

He didn't seem reassured. "Elizabeth? You're really quiet." His voice, too, was quiet.

Closing the box, I turned. I found his beautiful eyes staring down at me, and I could only smile. Words weren't needed. We found this early on in our relationship. Leaning forward, I pressed my lips softly against his. While kissing him, I took his hand and pressed the box into it, before stepping back.

He looked at me in confusion.

_My dense John._ I thought as my smile turned into a bit of a smirk. I held out my left hand, palm down and fingers slightly spread. I still didn't trust myself to speak, so I looked deep into his eyes and nodded very pointedly, biting my lip as a heart breaking smile spread over his face.

"Really??" His delight could easily be heard. He opened the box and quickly took the ring out, before tossing the box carelessly aside. As I laughed at the almost child-like gesture, he took my hand and stared at me a long moment. "Elizabeth, I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I couldn't imagine someone as beautiful and intelligent as you could ever love me. You proved me wrong." He smirked a little.

Fresh tears fell down my face.

"I love you more than anything. I want the chance to love you forever. Will you be my wife?" He took my hand in his warm ones, holding it lightly as he held the ring to my finger and waited for my response.

I knew that despite the emotional mess I was, I had to respond. "John." I swallowed around the lump in my throat, struggling to free it up. "I love you so much, I can't even think how to describe it." I giggled a little, feeling like a blushing teenager with her first crush. I could hardly believe this was happening.

When I'd signed up for the Atlantis project, I thought I was leaving love behind me. I'd left Simon, the only man I'd ever thought I could love, back on earth, with very few answers. Slowly, spending time with John, I began to fall for him, instead. I realized that I hadn't left love behind me... I'd chased after it. I followed my love to a whole other galaxy.

"Yes." I bit my lip a moment, feeling myself tremble. "Yes, John. I will marry you." I nodded as he grinned and gently slid the ring on to my finger. Then, I felt his lips pressing against mine, before I could even blink. I kissed him back, just as passionately, wrapping my hands around his neck and plastering myself to him.

With a slight chuckle, John pulled back. His face was alive with love and excitement, and his eyes danced as he gazed intently at me. "I wanted to do this on Valentine's day." He raised an eyebrow. "Well, my timing's never been perfect. Happy Belated Valentine's Day?"

"Happy Belated Valentine's Day, John." I leaned in and kissed him again.

No, I'd never been one for Valentine's day. I never said I couldn't grow to love a belated Valentine's day, though.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, so this is _really_ late for Valentine's Day, but the idea _just_ hit me. Also, as my muse is for Twilight, this was hard to stick with. I hope you liked it.

R+R please.

Thank you for taking the time to read this.

Tenshi.


End file.
